


Arthur's Journal

by dimplesandfreckles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesandfreckles/pseuds/dimplesandfreckles





	Arthur's Journal

There is a boy I know.

A beautiful boy.

He is pale and his eyes are blue.

I love his eyes because

when he looks at you, you can’t help but think

that he has a way of speaking without his voice,

and the slightest quirk of his mouth makes you want to hear whatever he has to say.

His eyes speaks the tales of a hundred worlds

and a million lives.

I think he is old

this boy.

Sometimes he tells about the adventures he’s never been on and the roads he’s yet to walk,

you wish you could have been there.

When he talks about the things he loves, I swear his eyes flash golden

I mean to tell him that but his lips leave me breathless.

I wish I could see the world the way he does

with his magic golden eyes.

But I am content with this as long as I can sit with him

and hear about journeys in a faraway land that never was.

I am in love with a boy

who is in love with the world.


End file.
